Bruja y Shinigami
by AomiNekoChan
Summary: Espero que os guste esta es la historia de amor entre Death de Kid y Crona disfrutarla nwn
1. Capitulo 1

Bruja y Shinigami

Hola soy Death The Kid, y sí. Soy el hijo del gran shinigami. Cada mañana me levanto en mi cama simétricamente perfecta, mido con mi metro especializado de milímetros por si cuando he dormido mi cama se movió dos milímetros, si eso ocurriera, sería una escoria humana. Me miro al espejo con mi pijama del numero 8 (es mi numero favorito) cuando veo mi pelo me traumo porque sé que no soy simétrico y me siento en mi silla a llorar mientras Liz me consuela diciendo, Kid, si paras te dejo depilarme las cejas. Yo como tan preciso simétrico soy, senté a Liz en mi espejo simétrico de todas las esquinas y cogí mis pinzas medidas especializadamente por expertos simétricos matemáticos, le quitaba las cejas proporcionalmente pero como todos sabéis tarde mucho tiempo... Pero se escucho un gran sonido en el salón... Patty había echo una jirafa enorme de papel y le golpeo tan fuerte que se partió y sonó muy fuerte. Fui al cuarto de baño. Cogí vasos medidos en milímetros y me eché una proporción exacta en cada mecha o punta de mi pelo. Cuando cogí los libros para ir al shibusen, los ordene por color... Stein y sus experimentos, Stein y sus diccesiones y Stein y sus caídas en la teoría de la silla giratoria. Liz, Patty y yo nos dirigimos al shibusen cuando llegamos vi a Maka dándole un Maka chop a Soul, a Black*Star montando su numerito mientras Tsubaki lo intenta calmar, pobrecita aun no entiendo como lo puede aguantar, también vi a Chrona sentada en su asiento con su vista perdida en la nada, ahh como puede ser que alguien tan asimétrica puede parecerme tan linda con esos ojos azules y ese pelo rosa despeinado y asimétrico, fui a sentarme a mi asiento que estaba justo alado de Chrona cuando me senté a su lado no pude evitar sentirme nervioso.

-Hola- me dijo ella

- H-hola – seré idiota por tartamudear, escuche unas risas a mis espalda y cuando me gire vi a mis amigos riéndose de mí, juro que cuando termine la clase los matare.

Hola espero que os alla gustado si os gusta are mas capitulos y lo del titulo esque no se me ocurria otra cosa jajaja xao a todo n.n


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos gracias por vuestros comentarios aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo disfrutarlo.

P.D. soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Narra Crona.-

Hola me llamo Crona no os dire mi apellido porque lo odio, os preguntareis porque? pues os lo diré mi madre es una malvada bruja que me trataba muy mal y me controlaba pero todo eso cambio desde que ella murió y murió gracias a Maka y a Soul que fuero ellos la que la mataron, ellos eran mis mejores amigos y gracias a ellos pude entrar en Shibusen. Paso unos meses desde la muerte del Kinshi y todo volvio a la normalidad expeto para mi que haora que estoy en Shibusen con mis mejores amigos soy muy feliz.

Me dirija a mi clase, cuando llegue salude a todos mis amigos en especial al hijo de Shinigami-sama, su nombre es Death the Kid aunque solo le decimos Kid, el es un chico maravilloso sus ojos dorados y su pelo negro pero con tres lineas blancas a un lado me encanta, ademas es dulce, bueno y caballeroso, no puedo evitar estar enamorada de el, cuando me senté a su lado el me saludo y yo no pude evitar tartamudear al saludarlo, empezaron las clases y veía como Stein-sensei diseccionaba al pobre animal mientras toda la clase hacia lo que quería, yo de vez en cuando miraba a kid hablar con soul, me quede un buen rato observarlo y mi mejor amiga Maka lo noto.

-Nee Crona ¿te gusta Kid?- me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Y-yo...yo...-intentava buscar alguna escusa pero no pude asi que me rendi -si..- dije en un susurro que mi amiga escucho.

-eso es fantástico Crona, de verías decírselo seguro que el siente lo mismo por ti- me dijo llena de alegria.

-¿t-tu crees?- le pregunte dudosa.

-Claro que si, he visto como te ve y se nota que esta enamorado de ti, venga ve a decirselo- empezo a empujarme hacia el mientras yo me ponia muy nerviosa.

-O-oye kid, ¿podemos hablar a solas?- le pregunte muy nerviosa, el me miro y despues me sonrio.

-Claro Crona, ven sígueme- Salimos de la clase y fuimos a la terraza de la escuela.

-Dime Crona, ¿de que me querías hablar?

-Bueno yo...t-tu...- waaa no sabia como decirselo estaba muy nerviosa.

-Oye Crona antes de que me lo dijas me gustaria tambien decirte una cosa- eso me sorprendio mucho

-¿Y-y que es?- pregunte con curosidad

-Bueno crona hace tiempo que nos conocimos y nos llevamos muy bien, pero he empezado a sentir cosas por ti que nunca he sentido por otra persona, y me da igual lo asimétrica que eres, lo que te quiero decir Crona es que me gustas y mucho, no se si me eres correspondido pero quiero saber una cosa, te amo Crona ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Por Shinigami-sama no me lo podía creer el me ama, me corresponde, me siento tan feliz.

-S-si quiero kid, yo también te amo- Después de confesarme el me beso, dios se sentía también, me encanta el el me bese y estoy feliz que me sea correspondido.

* * *

Espero que os alla gustado y losiento si es corto pero hasta que no me den las vacaciones no lo puedo hacerlos mas largo, no os preocupeis cuando este de vacaciones actualizare antes y las historias seran mas largas. Gracias por vuestros comenterios me haceis muy feliz xao se despide AomiNekoChan nya~ nwn


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos me alegra que os este gustando aquí tenéis otro nuevo capitulo lo siento si es corto pero hasta que no me den las vacaciones no puedo hacerlo mas largo los capitulo, disfrutar este nuevo cap nwn.

P.D. soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Narra Crona.-

Después de aquella declaración que yo emocionada acepte volvimos a clase cogidos de la mano, cuando llegamos sentimos las miradas de nuestros compañeros de clases sobre nosotros.

Nos fuimos a nuestros asientos y nos sentamos bajo la mirada todos, hasta el profesor Stein dejo de diseccionar al pobre animal ,que ya estaba muerto, para mirarnos.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa pero estaba al lado de Kid y me sentía protegida.

La clase continuo y de vez en cuando kid y yo nos da vamos un beso rápido sin que nadie lo notara aunque creo que mi amiga Maka si lo noto.

Cuando terminaron las clases, recogí mis cosas y vi a kid esperándome en la puerta de la clase, cuando me acerque a el me vi arrastrada por Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty a mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación cerraron la puerta y me sentaron en mi cama.

-Bueno Crona, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?- Me dijo mi amiga Maka.

-S-si- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Y que es Crona-Chan?- Dijo Tsubaki.

Las mire nerviosa y vi como sonreían.

-B-bueno yo...-No sabia como explicarlo.

-Vamos Crona dilo ya- dijo Liz.

Empece a explicarle como se me confeso kid y yo le correspondí mientras veía a ellas con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Eso es fantástico Crona- Dijo Maka mientras me abraza.

-Felicidades Crona-Chan- Me felicito Tsubaki.

-Por fin se te declaro Kid- Me sonrió Liz.

-Kid y Crona, Kid y Crona- Cantaba Patty y me iso sonrojar.

Despues de estar un rato hablando con ellas se tubieron que ir.

Me senti un poco sola ya que Ragnako no estaba conmigo, ahora que recuerdo antes de irme de la Mansión de Medusa vi al profesor Stain recogiendo la sangre negra donde se encontraba Ragnako, mmmm me pregunto para que seria.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que me asuste cuando alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

Fui a abrir y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi novio Kid, waaa que bien sienta decir mi novio /.

-Buenas tardes Crona- Me saludo caballerosamente.

-Hola Kid- Le salude sonrojada.

-Venia a ver como estaba mi querida novia ya que al parecer la secuestraron sus amigas cuando terminaron la clase- Dijo mientras me sonreia.

-Y-yo lo siento Kid, me quería despedir de ti pero no me dejaron- Le dije avergonzada.

-No pasa nada Crona, mmm... ¿que te parece si salimos a ver una película?- Me pregunto.

-Claro me encantaría- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos fuimos a ver una película y la pasamos muy bien.

Cuando termino la película me acompaño hasta mi habitación y nos despedimos con un beso, dios me encanta sus besos.

Después de despedirnos y que se fuera, entre en mi habitación y me puse mi pijama y me dormí en mi cama.

Ha sido un gran día y estoy cansada así que me dormí enseguida.

Narra Kid.-

Después de despedirme de mi querida novia, estoy tan feliz de que aceptara ser mi novia, llegue a mi casa.

Cuando entre vi a Liz y a Patty en el sofá viendo una película, cuando notaron que había llegado me miraron y sonrieron, sonrieron de una forma que me daba miedo.

-Neee.. Kid ¿donde estabas?- Me pregunto Liz.

-Fui al cine- Le respondí.

-¿Y con quien fuiste?- Me pregunto después Patty.

-Fui con Crona ¿algún problema?- Les pregunte.

-No, claro que no- Dijo liz mientras ella y patty reían bajito.

-Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noche chicas-

-Buenas noche Kid- Me respondieron las dos a la vez.

Subí a mi habitación, cuando llegue me puse el pijama y me eche en mi cama.

-Crona- Susurre antes de quedarme dormido con una sonrisa tonta.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola espero que os allá gustado gracias por vuestros reviews me hacéis muy feliz por cierto me olvide decir que también meteré un poco de MakaxSoul, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo xao se despide AomiNekoChan nya~ nwn

¿reviews?


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos espero que os guste este nuevo cap disfrutarlo.

P.D. soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Narra Crona.-

Paso un año y kid y yo somos muy felices junto, pero no solo nosotros estábamos juntos Soul y Maka también están saliendo desde hace 6 meses y black Star y Tsubaki empezaron a salir hace 4 meses, pero tambien por Liz y Ragnako que empezaron a salir hace poco y si Ragnako esta vivo y con cuerpo humano, resulta que stein recojo la sangre negra donde murió Ragnako y con ella le dio un cuerpo a Ragnako que gracias a stein mientras le hacia el cuerpo consiguió salvarlo de la muerte. Stein nos quiere mucho tanto que cuando se caso con Marie-sensei ellos nos adoptaron como sus hijos y haora vivimos con ellos, aunque en vez de en cuanto me quedo a dormir en casa de Kid.

Hoy Kid y yo hacíamos un año desde que salimos y me dirijo a su casa a celebrarlo, aun recordaba el dia que me entregue a el y me izo suya.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta me metí en un callejón oscuro, cuando me di cuenta empece a temblar ya que me daba mala sensación este callejón.

-Ara ara ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?- Escuche una voz de una mujer detrás de mi, reconocería esa voz en mis peores pesadilla.

Me di la vuelta y hay estaba, la mujer causante de mis mayores pesadilla, la que me trataba mal, allí estaba Medusa mirándome con esa sonrisa que tanto me da miedo.

-¿M-medusa?- Dije con miedo.

-Valla así que aun me recuerdas- Me dijo.

-¿P-pero no estabas muerta?-

-Si pero conseguí salvarme y ahora que te he encontrado volverás conmigo- Cuando iba a decir algo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y todo se me volvió negro

Continuara...

* * *

Lo siento por lo corto que fue pero lo bueno que actualizare rápido aunque sea corto hasta que me den las vacaciones espero que os allá gustado y espero impaciente vuestros review y por cierto contra mas review mas felices seré y antes actualizare así que no lo olvidéis, se despide AomiNekoChan nya~ nwn.

¿Review?


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos siento muchisimo la tardanza pero esque se me rompio el portatil por segunda vez y me fui de viaje durante un largo tiempo pero aqui os traigo un nuevo capitulo! ya que me han regalado otro portatil mucho mejor y para pedir disculpas he echo un one-shot inspirado en la cancion Kokoro de Rin Kagamine de Vocaloid ese one-shot es de fairy tail y es entre lucy y su padre (lo dijo por aqui por si alguien le gusta fairy tail) bueno espero que os guste el cap disfrutarlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Narra Kid.-**

Estaba desesperado porque había quedado con Crona en mi casa hace más de una hora y todavía no llegaba, hace unas semanas empezó a sentirse mal yo espero que no le haya pasado nada por el camino.

-Tranquilízate Kid, veras como aparece Crona, además Maka y Soul la están buscando- Me dijo mi arma Liz intentado tranquilizarme.

-Losiento Liz pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento- Le dije cuando de repente tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir inmediatamente esperando encontrarme con mi querida Crona pero al abrir vi a Maka y a Soul con una cara de preocupación.

Les invite a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá del salón.

-Chicos ¿La habéis encontrado?- Les pregunte nervioso mientras me sentaba en el sofá que hay frente a ellos.

-No, pero encontramos esto- Me dijo Maka mientras me enseñaba el collar que le regale a Crona por su cumpleaños.

-¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?- les pregunte mientras tomaba el collar entre mis manos.

-Lo encontramos en un callejos oscuro y eso no es todo en el callejón había un gran rastro de poder mágico- Dijo soul preocupado.

-¿Cómo?- Dije sorprendido.

-Investigamos ese rastro mágico y hemos averiguado que le pertenece a Medusa- Me dijo Maka intentando no llorar.

- P-pero eso es imposible, ella está muerta ¿no?- Dijo Liz muy preocupada.

-Si, pero puede que se salvara como izo con stein y spirit- respondió Soul.

No me lo podía creer mi Crona secuestrada por su propia Madre, espero que no le haya hecho nada porque sino la matare con mis propias manos.

**Narra Crona.-**

Me dolía un montón la cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que me ha pasado? A si, estaba andando hasta la casa de kid para celebrar nuestro aniversario y mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado durante nuestro año de noviazgo entre sin darme cuenta en un callejón oscuro donde me encontré con Medusa y después se volvió todo Negro.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en aquella habitación oscura donde pase encerrada mi infancia, quise moverme pero tenía mis brazos y mis piernas encadenadas a la pared.

-Ara ara, veo que ya despertaste- Mire a la puerta donde se encontraba la persona que mas odio.

-Medusa- Dije su nombre con asco.

-Así no se le habla a tu madre jovencita- Me dijo mientras se me acercaba y me cogía por el cuello y me obliga a verle la cara.

-Tú dejaste de ser mi madre hace mucho tiempo- Le dije pero me dio una bofetada en mi mejilla.

-Maldita niñata, quieras o no tu eres mi hija y me perteneces- Dijo enfadada mientras salía de ella sus Vector Arrow y me las lanzaba, pero cuando los vectores iban a tocarme un escudo apareció de repente protegiéndome.

-Ara ara, con que el hijo de shinigami te ha….- No pude enterarme de lo que me iba a decir porque me desmaye.

Continuara…

* * *

espero que os alla gustado dentro de dos dias subire el prox capitulo porque cuando estube de viaje estube escribiendo en un cuaderno que tenia, se despide AomiNekoChan nya~

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
